custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Haka
Haka began his life as a Fe-Matoran from the Northern Continent, completing tasks and forging weapons. He and his very close Matoran of lightning friend, Mekia, spent much time together during this period. However, this changed when he and Mekia where transformed into Toa. They went on many missions to protect their city, until Mekia was kidnapped. Haka, believing it was his fault, threw himself into the sea. He floated for nearly a week, until he was rescued by Toa Hagah Norik, who took him to Destral. He was trained, and soon became Makuta Teridax's skilled apprentice. But when the Toa Hagah found out of the Brotherhood of Makuta's treachery, they asked Haka to help them rebel. Haka, faithful in his Master, refused. A week after, though, he discovered the Brotherhood's secret record room, and discovered it was the Brotherhood who had taken Mekia. Outraged, Haka sprouted a wing (no one knows how) and ravaged the Makuta Fortress. He was soon confronted by Teridax. The two fought, but Haka was soon defeated. Out of compassion for his apprentice, Teridax let him live, saying that they must never cross paths again. Fleeing to the island of Nynrah, Haka met Vokar, a retired Nynrah Ghost. Vokar helped Haka disguise himself, painting parts of his armour red. Haka then left the main village, and spent all year on a rocky cliff, staring into the horizon. Three Thousand years later, Haka was attacked by a mysterious robot. After defeating his foe, Haka brought it to Vokar, who found a 2,000 year old transmission by Makuta Teridax, claiming war against the Toa. Vokar gave Haka directions to an experienced crafter on Xia. As Haka left Nynrah, though, he was attacked by two Mutant Kavinka under the influence of Tolvak, a mutant Toa-Wolf who was hired by the Brotherhood to eliminate any remaining Toa of Iron. When Haka arrived at Xia, he found the crazed Vortixx Dyklar, who claimed he had built the Sephidrone. They were interrupted, however, as Tolvak again attacked Haka, knocking him unconcious. Haka awoke on Artahka, where he found Vokar. The ruler of the island gave Haka an advanced Exo-Toa. They were teleported to Nynrah, where the village had been destroyed by a legion of Sephidrones. Haka, outraged, fought them all by himself. He was wounded by the last one, however, and Vokar then sacrificed his life for Haka. Quotes '' "Haka?.........How are you?" -Mekia, in a flashback. '' "I smell his Iron. I could smell it anywhere." -Tolvak, tracking Haka. "That was enjoyable..." -Haka, after his fight with the Sephidrone. ''"Goodnight, Vokar." -Haka's last words to his only friend. '' Trivia -Haka's appearance was based off of Toa Mahri Jaller, mainly the torso armour. -Haka's rifle broadsword has a chain hung from the pommel, at the end of which is a sapphire sprouting wing. His longsword has an emerald. -Although he looks like it, Haka is a Toa of Iron, not a Toa of Fire. -Haka's personality is based off of Cloud Strife, from Final Fantasy VII. -Mekia and Haka are considered more than friends. -Haka sprouts a wing because: "It's cool." -Haka stars in the epic by BZPower member,"D-Wiz" called, Bond of War. Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Iron Category:Toa of Iron